JAG: In Remembrance
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Written for Veteran's Day 2004. Sorry, too short for a summary.


Title: In Remembrance

Author: TxJAG_b

E-mail:

Rating: Pretty much G, I think.

Classification: Teeny bit of angst, but mostly honoring those who should be honored.

Spoilers: Anything from 1 to 10

Summary: Sorry, too short for a summary.

A/N: The "Iron Hand" flights referred to are an actual fact. Pilots flew these dangerous

missions during the Vietnam era to root out and destroy SAM missile sites. They were

mentioned in the third season cliffhanger - "To Russia With Love". These were the precursor to the Wild Weasel missions still used today to knock out SAM missile sites.

0450 Local

The Vietnam Veteran's War Memorial

Washington, D.C.

Big brown leaves were drifting down in the early morning glare of the sodium safety lights. A soft cool breeze sighed and played with the flowers and other memorabilia lined up along the long black granite scar.

A lone solitary figure made its way toward the Wall. The cadence of the steps indicated a person of military bearing. The silhouette confirmed it was indeed, a military person.

The steps slowed as she passed the Vietnam Women's Memorial. The military person, a Marine Lieutenant Colonel, stopped to examine the statue of the three women tending to the wounded soldier.

Nodding inwardly, she slowly walked over to the second statue and studied the figures of the three soldiers looking over at the Wall for their missing comrades. Then she turned and faced the same direction they did, trying to see the wall through their eyes.

Again, satisfied with seeing everything possible from this vantage point, the female Marine officer slowly headed over to the Wall. Her steps were slow and measured. She started at the extreme left end of the wall and began walking down the lighted walkway, her shadowy silhouette mirrored in the lights followed along her side like a silent companion.

The Marine came to a stop at a certain point of the wall and stood for a long moment.

Then her delicate hand reached out and touched the cool granite.

She traced the name etched into the facing, fingers touching the dips and curves of each letter. Her reflection did the same. When she was done, her hand slowly drifted back down to her side as she stood there looking black granite slash in the earth.

A park ranger walked over to the Marine Lieutenant Colonel and asked her if there was anything needed and did she want an etching on this special day. He mentally noted by looking at the mille rhinds on her lapel buttons that she was a JAG Corps officer; maybe she had a special connection with someone listed here.

The Colonel shook her head 'no' in response to his question, but thanked the ranger for his kindness. The park ranger wished her a good morning told her if she changed her mind to let him know. And having said that then went on his way. The silent vigil of the Marine JAG Corps Colonel continued for several more minutes as a few other early morning risers passed her.

Finally, when she was completely alone again, she spoke to the wall.

"Good morning Sir. I—I hope you can see it where you are, it really is a beautiful morning or at least, it will be when the sun rises."

She looked at the ground unable to address the stone directly. "Uh, this is not going very well. I guess you're wondering why I'm here…this morning."

The Marine Colonel sighed. She had practiced doing this a thousand times, she could do it in her sleep – or so she thought – until now.

It was much harder to do this, in person, so to speak.

The Colonel tried again. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here today…." She found herself trailing off, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

The granite stood silently like a disapproving parent waiting for its explanation.

The JAG Corps Colonel squared her shoulders and looked directly at the imposing surface in front of her.

"You see, I've been working with your son for nine years now, and he is probably the best friend that I have in this world and I would do anything for him if he asked."

"I went to Russia with him when he went to look for you; I went back to Russia when he went missing while helping investigate corruption in the Russia's military. I guess you know he found your son—your other son…over there. They still talk on semi-regular basis."

"He's done so much for me that I could probably never repay him…I guess you also know how I feel about him. And you're probably asking why I haven't said it to him. I guess the best answer is circumstances and timing. We're a victim of circumstances and timing. It's our biggest hurdle." She said with a bitter chuckle, casting her eyes toward the stone walk.

She looked up at the name again. "Anyway, I just wanted to come by today and thank you for your valor and sacrifice. If it hadn't been for your Iron Hand mission, many more pilots would have ended up in P.O.W. camps. I know it was hard for you, but you can rest easy knowing that you gave us a man who is honest and dedicated to uncovering the truth, and someone who I consider to be my best friend and more."

The JAG Corps Colonel snapped a crisp salute to the silent Wall. The reflection cast by the sodium safety lights revealed a prim and proper looking JAG Corps Marine Lieutenant Colonel in her winter Class A uniform. Unnoticed by her, another military figure in a Naval Class A uniform could be seen just off to the side, silently watching her.

Harmon Rabb, Junior had heard it all and was deeply touched by her gesture. Rather than intruding on this private moment though, he merely observed this from a distance.

As she did a smart about face and left the Wall to its silent contemplation of her words, her retreating figure could be seen next to the name. 'Harmon Rabb, Senior.'

- Fini

Postscript: Take a moment to honor those who give us the chance to live our lives in freedom. And, if you see a veteran or an active duty solder this week, stop and thank them for their sacrifice.


End file.
